


How Everyone Found Out

by DrogonTheDragon



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm bad at summaries too, Love, Multi, Secrets, sorry for their being so many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrogonTheDragon/pseuds/DrogonTheDragon
Summary: Arya and Gendry have been dating for a while and they have been keeping it a secret for a long time, but all of the sudden more and more people are finding out about them. Each chapter is another person's reaction.





	1. Theon

**Author's Note:**

> First off, thank you for clicking on this story :)  
> Second, I am really terrible at grammar- you have been warned  
> Enjoy!

It was a Sunday morning and Theon was at the Stark’s house for a barbeque. He was standing in the kitchen having a normal conversation with Robb and Jon. 

“Arya can you hand Gendry the salad bowl?” Catelyn asked her daughter.

That’s when it happened. 

As Arya handed Gendry the bowl, their fingers touched. It looked unintentional, but when Theon looked at her face, he recognised the look she gave Gendry. After all, girls gave him that look all the time. He looked at Gendry, who reciprocated the look to Arya

_‘Holy shit!’_ He thought _‘They are eye fucking each other!!’_

Theon wanted to make sure his suspicions were right before he told anyone. If he accused Arya of having a thing with Gendry when she wasn’t, then she would kick his ass. So for the rest of the day he kept a close eye on the both of them. 

So far everything seemed normal. But Theon hasn’t seen Gendry and Arya alone yet, they were always surrounded by other people. 

And that’s when Theon got an idea. He saw Arya having a conversation with Edric Dayne, who has a huge crush on her, and his plan was in motion. Theon walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Gendry who was watching hockey.

“Hey dude I just saw Arya making out with Edric Dayne!” He wore his natural smirk as he told Gendry. Gendry’s eyes widened and he looked mad. _‘It’s a good thing that Gendry is not an actor because he is trying to look unfazed and failing.’_ Theon thought.

“Good for him.” Gendry said with gritted teeth. “I’m going to go to the bathroom.” He said while very quickly walking into the other room. 

“Hey Gendry, the bathroom’s on the other side of the house mate!” Theon yelled. 

A few minutes later he saw Arya and Gendry walking upstairs wearing very serious faces. Theon waited ten seconds before chasing after them. 

He saw Arya’s bedroom door close and assumed that both of them were on the other side. Theon ran quietly and put his ear against the door, but he could only hear small bits of the conversation. 

“I was not making out with him! I barely even like him!” 

“I see the way he looks at you!”

“And I see the way Margaery looks at you! Does that mean that you spend your time snogging her?” 

“Never. I’m yours. Only yours.” 

The rest of the conversation was extremely hard to hear. Theon only caught certain words such as _‘Milady’_ and _‘stupid bull’._ But the end of the conversation was as clear as day. 

“Why did you think I was kissing Edric?”

“Theon told me.”

“Theon?”

“Shit!” They both said in unision. 

Theon took his ear off of the door just in time for it to open. “Well hello Lovebirds!” he said as he smiled at the shocked and furious faces of Arya and Gendry.


	2. Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sansa's turn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my terrible grammar!

“You’re going camping?!” Sansa asked in disbelief.

“Yep. So can I borrow your sleeping bag or what?” Arya asked as she sat down on Sansa’s bed. 

Sansa knew that Arya liked the outdoors, but winter is coming in a few months and it is already getting colder. It was too cold for camping. 

“Arya it is too cold to go camping. It isn’t summer anymore. And besides, you shouldn’t go camping alone. Who knows what could be in the woods? Their might be bears! Or wolves! Or men who escaped from prison!”

“Men who escaped from prison?! Oh my God Sansa you aren’t dramatic at all!” Arya said with a lot of sarcasm. “Don’t worry I will bring a lot of blankets. And I won’t be alone, I’m going with Lommy and Hot Pie.”

Sansa couldn’t understand why her sister hung out with those two. They were weird and they both constantly tried to impress Sansa even though they know that she has been in a committed relationship with Sandor Clegane for two years. 

“The sleeping bag is in my closet.” Sansa said in defeat. 

Arya smiled and grabbed the sleeping bag. “Thanks Sans!” she said as she left the room. 

A few days later Sansa went into the bakery. Hot Pie was sitting behind the register reading a cookbook. Sansa liked going there early so she wouldn’t have to wait in a line. 

“Sansa! What can I get for you darling?” Hot Pie asked, setting down his cookbook.  
“Good morning Hot Pie. Can I have two baguettes please?” 

“Anything for you love. Coming right up!”

“So are you excited for the camping trip this weekend?” Sansa asked while eying the sweets in the display case. 

“What camping trip?” Hot Pie looked up superfast before asking, “Why? Do you want to go camping? I can bring the candles-” 

_“We_ are not going camping! I meant you and Arya.” Hot Pie looked so confused, Sansa thought that she was going to have to spell it out for him. “The camping trip this weekend… with Arya and Lommy.” Hot Pie still looked confused. “Aren’t you going?” 

“Nope. I talked to Arry yesterday and she never mentioned a camping trip. But the offer still stands… if you want to go camping just call me!”

“Um… thanks for the offer but I’m still with Sandor.” An awkward silence filled the air. 

_‘Why can’t he understand that I don’t like him that way? Or anyway…’_ she wondered. 

“Well here’s your bread darling. It’s on the house.” 

Sansa blushed. She thanked Hot Pie and left. But she kept thinking about what he said. 

_‘If Arya isn’t going camping with him, then who is she going with?’_

* * *

“Why did you lie to me?” Sansa said while barging into Arya’s bedroom. 

“What?” Arya said looking up from her comic book. 

_“What?_ You know _‘what’!_ I was talking to Hot Pie today and he said that he wasn’t going camping with you this weekend. So why did you lie to me! Who are you going with?”

“I’m going camping with Lommy and Weasel. Not Hot Pie.” 

“You told me Hot Pie!”

“No I didn’t!”

“Yes you did!” 

“Hot Pie is afraid of everything! He doesn’t like bugs! He doesn’t like the outdoors! He doesn’t like going anywhere where he cannot eat a gourmet dinner! And he thinks ax murders live in the woods! Why would I take him camping?” Arya yelled in defense. 

Sansa had to admit that her sister’s reasons did make sense. But she could have sworn that Arya said Hot Pie instead of Weasel. 

“Fine.” Sansa held her hands up in surrender. “I guess I misheard you.” 

Arya wore a smile that said she won the argument. But her eyes, her eyes looked relieved. Arya was hiding something, and Sansa was going to find out what it was. 

Two days later Arya was taking a shower and Sansa snuck into Arya’s bedroom. Arya was leaving for her trip in two hours, which meant that her bag must have been packed. 

_‘Where the hell is the bag?!’_ Sansa wondered as she looked under Arya’s bed, on her desk, in her closet. _‘Is it in her car?’_

Yes it was. 

All of Arya’s camping gear was in the trunk or Arya’s car. There was Arya’s pocket knife, Catspaw. Her tent. Sansa’s sleeping bag. And Arya’s bag with her clothes. Sansa opened it and found a very inappropriate piece of clothing from Victoria Secret. 

_‘Arya has a boyfriend!’_ Sansa thought, _‘Who is it? How long have they been together? Who is it? Why didn’t she tell me? Who is it?’_

There was only one thing Sansa could do: Go on a stakeout. 

Later that night, Sansa and her favorite partner in crime, Sandor Clegane (who really didn’t want to go on this stakeout) went on a stakeout to find out who Arya’s secret boyfriend was. 

They followed Aya as she drove to the campsite. They watched as she got out of the car. They watched as she took out all of her supplies and put them on the ground of the parking lot. And they watched as Gendry Waters came out from nowhere, ran up behind Arya, picked her up, and kissed her on the lips. 

Sansa gasped. 

“I thought it was going to be the butcher’s boy” Sandor said. 

Sansa couldn’t help herself. She opened her car door and ran over to where the two stood. 

“This is not going to be good…” Sandor said to himself before getting out of the car and following his girlfriend. 

“You’re dating Gendry?!” Sansa yelled. 

Gendry’s eyes widened as he stood behind Arya, using her as a human shield. 

“You followed me?” Arya said sounding both hurt and annoyed at the same time. 

“Only because I knew you lied to me. How long have you two been together? 

This time it was Gendry who spoke, “Eight months.”

Sansa tried, but she couldn’t get any words to come out of her mouth. _‘Eight months? Eight months! How the hell did they keep this a secret for eight months?!”_

“Who else knows” were the only words she could get out. 

“No one,” Arya said looking down at her feet, “... except Theon.” 

“THEON!!” Sansa yelled. “Out of everybody on the planet, you told THEON?” 

“We didn’t tell him. He just sort of... found out.” Gendry said. 

“You can’t tell anyone” Arya said, he eyes were so wide they looked like they could fall out of their sockets. “Neither of you” She said looking back and forth between Sansa and Sandor. 

“We’ll keep our mouths shut.” Sandor said. “Let’s go Little Bird.” 

“But I have so many questions!” Sansa argued. 

“And I will answer them all on Monday.” Arya said as she looked into her sister’s eyes. “Please.” she begged, “It’s our eight month anniversary.” Arya was trying so hard to suppress a smile, but it wasn’t working. 

“Monday.” Sansa said before walking to the car with Sandor. 

Once inside the car, he asked a very important question, “What now?” 

Sansa looked at him and thought about what she witnessed. Their was only one thing that would make her head stop asking a thousand questions a minute. “Bar” was the only word she was able to say. 

As they drove away, Sansa looked out her window and saw Gendry hand Arya a bouquet of flowers. Arya smiled, grabbed the flowers, jumped into his arms, and kissed him. 

_‘They really do make a cute couple”_ Sansa thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions about who else I should write, please say who in the comment section :)


	3. The Brotherhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a continuation from the last chapter because it takes place on the same day as the ending of Sansa's chapter.  
> As usual, beware of my grammar!  
> :)

They group of men liked to call themselves The Brotherhood Without Banners. Why? Well at this point no one knew why. Thoros Myr and Beric Dondarrion started an adventure scout group almost fifteen years ago. Since then, the members called themselves the Brotherhood. A lot of the boys who had joined had problems at home or had a hard time staying out of trouble. Thoros and Beric took it upon themselves to teach these boys what is right in wrong and tried to make them into better men. The members of the Brotherhood looked up to them. Thoros and Beric were second and third fathers. So even though the group stopped being adventure scouts, they still went on camping trips every few months. And many of these members would still go to Thoros and Beric, in their adult life, and ask for advice. 

“How did you forgot the matches you wanker? I taught you better than that!” Thoros said while the brotherhood all sat in a circle around a large pile of unlit firewood. 

“I brought the first aid kit!” Lem said in his defense. 

“Good job Lemoncloak, you brought bandaids. But we can’t eat bandaids, and we can’t stay warm from band aids!” Thoros turned to look at the fifteen of members of the Brotherhood who came camping with them. “Did anyone bring matches? Or a lighter?” 

Not a single person brought them. 

“Really?” Beric said looking at the group of men, “Have Thoros and I taught you nothing? We have been taking the lot of you camping since before you were teenagers. Now you’re in your twenties, and still none of you brought matches?” 

“Did you or Thoros bring matches?” Anguy asked with a smirk. 

“We brought pots, pans, food, and coolers filled with water.” Beric said looking at Thoros.

“So you didn’t bring matches either” Anguy said smiling. 

“So who is going to come with me to ask the other people on the campground if we can borrow their matches?” Thoros asked while looking at the group. 

“I’ll go” Lem volunteered.

“Me too” Anguy offered. 

“As will I.” Beric said. 

So the four of them began to trek through the camping ground to find other campers. The first person they asked were camping inside an R.V. so they didn’t bring matches. The second people they asked had run out of of matches. And the third people they asked did not speak english. 

Right before they were about to turn around, Lem heard a girl laughing. He turned his head and saw a tent by the lake. There was a girl sitting in front of fire roasting a hotdog. As the group began to walk towards her, they stopped when they saw Gendry sit down beside her. He put his arm around her waist and they rested their heads on each other as they sat in silence roasting hot dogs. 

“When did that happen?” Lem asked 

“I have no idea.” Beric told them. 

The group just stood there for a few minutes unsure what to do. Gendry was a member of the Brotherhood Without Banners. When Lem told him that they were going camping, Gendry said that he was busy. 

“Well we look creepy just watching them from behind these bushes.” Lem said as he started walking towards their tent. “Am I interrupting?” He said as he sat down next to Gendry and started to roast their hotdogs. 

The Brotherhood members wanted to laugh when they saw the surprised expressions on the young couples faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have suggestions about who else I should write, please say who in the comments!  
> :)


	4. Ygritte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ygritte was never one for boundaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at grammar- sorry!

Ygritte was never one for boundaries. So when she went into the Stark house one morning, she walked upstairs and walked straight into Arya’s room without knocking. She was expecting to find Arya asleep in bed, but she wasn’t expecting Gendry to be sleeping next to her. 

“I knew it!” She yelled. 

Arya and Gendry both woke up and hid their naked bodies under Arya’s sheets and stared up at Ygritte with sleepy, but wide eyes. 

“Is everything alright up there?” Ygritte heard Catelyn Stark yell up the stairs. 

“Everything’s fine Mrs. Stark. I thought Arya stole my lipstick and I was right!” Ygritte yelled downstairs with a smirk. Ygritte closed Arya’s bedroom door and turned towards the two in bed and just started laughing. “I knew you two were dating! How could you not tell me Stark?”

“How did you know?” Arya asked as she wrapped a blanket around her naked form and stood up to get her robe. 

“Because you two always look at the other like a meal. Seriously guys, you are so lucky that Jon is oblivious.” Ygritte picked up a pair of jeans and tossed them to Gendry. She turned around and faced the door to give them some privacy while they changed. “How long have you two been together?” 

“Nine months” Gendry said. 

Ygritte was sincerely surprised that the two managed to keep this secret a secret for so long. “How’d you manage to hide it from everyone?” 

“Well we usually went on dates to faraway places, and we always had excuses that we used in case we were seen together in public.” Arya said, “You can turn around now.” 

“I’m impressed…. And pissed! How could you not tell me?! If you want this relationship to be a secret, that’s fine. But you should have told me!” 

“Honestly we thought that you were going to be the one who would find out first. We were really surprised that you didn’t.” Gendry said.

“Who found out first?”

“Theon.”

“Well Theon is the only other person I know who can sense sexual tension almost as well as I can.” She said as she sat down and started going through Arya’s drawers. “Does anyone else know?”

“Sansa, her boyfriend, and some of Gendry’s friends.”

Ygritte stopped going through Arya’s things and stared at the couple in shock. “The bloody Hound found out before me?” 

“I told you,” Gendry said, “We were surprised that you didn’t find out earlier.” 

“Ygritte, please don’t tell Jon.” Arya looked and her feet as she spoke. 

“I won’t tell him. But you should. You clearly want to stop hiding this secret and tell everyone.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well why else would you two sleep together in your parents house, where your parents sleep down the hall from you. And Bran and Rickon sleep on either side of your room. You must want to stop hiding the truth from everyone if you are being so careless in hiding it. I mean what would you have done if your mother walked into your room this morning instead of me?” 

Arya was speechless. Ygritte could tell by the look on her face that she didn’t know how to respond. 

“Don’t worry Stark, your secret is safe with me. Besides, I’ve been rooting for you two for a long time.”

“A long time?” Gendry asked. 

“Yeah. I told you, I am the best at detecting sexual tension. For years I’ve been waiting for you two to act on yours. I’m surprised that it took so long. Anyway, the whole Stark family, including Robb and Jon, are downstairs eating breakfast. So Gendry how are you going to sneak downstairs without being noticed?” 

Gendry froze. His eyes widened and he didn’t move. Arya moved her hand in front of his face and waited for him to respond, but he didn’t. 

“I’ll bring you some food babe.” Arya kissed his cheek, grabbed Ygritte’s arm and the two of them ran downstairs to the kitchen to eat. 

Twenty minutes later Ygritte saw Arya carrying a plate of food upstairs to give to Gendry.


	5. Rickon and Shireen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rickon and Shireen go to a concert

“I got the tickets!" Rickon heard a loud squeal on the other end of the phone 

“But how the concerts tomorrow?"

“I can't give away all of my secrets," Rickon said wearing a smug smile, "I'll pick you up at five tomorrow. See you then Shireen!"

"Bye!" Rickon could hear her smile through the phone as she hung up.

For the entirety of Rickon’s life, his family always joked about him and Shireen dating. He always told them that he didn’t like Shireen _that way,_ but he did. He liked her ever since they were five years old playing in the mud. He always tries to be there for her, and recently she needed an escape from all of the drama in her life. 

Her dad started dating this girl named Mel around eight months ago, and she recently moved into Shireen’s house. But that’s not the weird part, the weird part is that Shireen’s dad is still married to Shireen’s mom. They aren’t divorced or separated either. He just started dating a girl twenty years younger than him. 

It drives Shireen crazy! She never had a good relationship with her mother, but Mel tries to act like her mother and Stannis tells Shireen to do what Mel says. 

* * *

“Ugh!” Shireen groaned when she got into Rickon’s car.

“What did she do this time?” Rickon asks as he looks out his window to see Stannis and Mel scowling at the two of them in the car. 

“She wanted me to help her paint her walls of her and my dad’s bedroom.” 

“Well, that doesn’t sound so bad.” He tried to reason. 

“But it is! I was doing my calculus homework and I had to study for chemistry. I told her that I was doing school work and then she went to my dad and told him about how I was defying her and how I was complaining about how I didn’t want to do anything if it involved her. So my dad came barging into my room and I had to listen to a whole lecture about how I have to treat Mel better and if she asks for my help I have to give it to her.” 

“So did you paint their bedroom?”

“Yes. It was this dark red color, but she was splattering light red over it so it looked like fire. It looks so weird, but as long as it’s not my room I don’t give a shit about what it looks like.” 

Rickon couldn’t help but laugh. Shireen rarely cursed because she would be grounded for eternity if her family heard her. So whenever she was pissed off at them she would curse because it made her feel rebellious. Rickon would always laugh because the words never sounded natural when they came out of her mouth. 

“So did you finish your homework?” 

“Yeah but only like an hour ago. But I had to shower after that to get all of the red paint splatterings off of me so I barely got to study for my chemistry test on Monday. So if Professor Qyburn fails me, then I’m blaming my dad and his psychotic girlfriend.”

They drove in silence for half an hour before they started talking. Shireen’s house is always crazy, there's never a moment of silence so Rickon likes to give her time so she can be alone with just her thoughts. 

“So how did you get these tickets? I know that they were sold out. So how?”  


“I told you, I can’t give away all of my secrets”

“Atleast tell me how much they were.” she said as she started digging through her purse for her wallet. 

“The tickets are on me.” 

“Really Rickon it’s fine, I can pay for my own ticket.” She insisted. 

“I know you can, but you won’t. I’m not letting you, these tickets are on me. If you really want to spend money, then you can buy yourself a t-shirt when we get there.” 

Shireen sighed as she looked up at him. He was always their for her. Always found a way to make her feel better. Her family always drove her crazy, but this past year has been crazier than normal and he was always there. “Thank you. You really are a great friend.” 

Shireen always felt weird calling him that. Yes they were friends, best friends, but she always wanted to be more than that. She is just hoping that someday, possibly someday soon, she can call him her _boyfriend_ instead of friend. 

They spent the next hour talking, listening to the radio and singing abnochasly loud to the songs that played. When they arrived, they found their seats and waited for the concert to start. The band they were going to see was called ‘The Light of The Seven’ they weren’t a famous band, but they were getting places. The concert was in an abandoned building. The building was usually rented out for events so it wasn’t really ‘abandoned’ but everyone called it that. The concert started a half an hour later. Everyone was singing with the band and jumping in the air or dancing. 

In the middle of one of the songs, Rickon looked to his left and did a double take. Across the crowded room he saw them. His sister was dancing with Gendry Waters. _Shireen’s cousin_. Rickon would have guessed that they had just run into each other, but judging by the type of dancing they were doing, he thought that they must have come together. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to tell Shireen that he had to go to the bathroom so he could go over there and confront his sister, but he didn’t want to lie to Shireen. He tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to where his sister and his cousin were dancing. She looked just as surprised and angry as he did. The two of them marched over towards the dancing couple and tapped Arya on the shoulder. 

“Are we interrupting” Rickon said as his sister’s cheeks flushed deep red. 

Arya grabbed Rickon’s arm and pulled him over to where it was quieter. “What are you doing here?” She asked

“What am I doing here? What are you doing here with _Gendry?_ Are you two dating?” 

“Yes” she said with frustrated sigh “I’m here with Gendry, whom I’m currently dating.” 

“Since when?” 

“Nine months.”

“Nine Months! Holy shit Arya! How did I not know that?” 

“Well we were trying to keep it a secret. We did a pretty good job the first six months. But then Theon figured it out. I’m still not entirely sure how, but he did. And then Sansa and her boyfriend found out last month, and so did some of Gendry’s best friends, and then Ygritte. And now you and Shireen know too.” She sounded so sad when she was talking and it confused Rickon.

“Why are you upset?” 

“Because we didn’t want anyone finding out. We wanted this secret to last as long as possible. Once both of our parents find out it is going to be crazy. Once Robb and Jon find out they are going to beat the shit out of him, or at least threaten to.” 

“I won’t tell.”

“Why not?” 

“Because you’re my sister. And us wild wolves have to stick together.”

Arya couldn’t help but ruffle his wild curly hair. And then give him a huge hug, refusing to let go until he couldn’t take it anymore.”

“Oh shit!” Rickon turned around to face Arya, “This means I can’t date Shireen because she’s a Baratheon and you’re dating the son of Robert Baratheon!” 

“You can still date her. They are cousins, it’ll be fine.” Arya said while pulling him by the arm back to where Gendry and Shireen were standing. 

“Everything alright?” Gendry asked.

“Everythings fine.” Arya said with a big smile.

Rickon and Shireen began to walk back to their seats, but then Rickon turned around. “Hey Bull,” He yelled as Gendry looked up at him, “If you hurt my sister I’ll beat the shit out of you!” He said with a grin. 

When the concert ended Rickon looked over to where Gendry and Arya were before, and he saw that they were still dancing. They weren’t dancing wildly to any song. There was no music playing, but Arya and Gendry were slow dancing in a small circle. They each had their eyes closed and there arms wrapped around each other. 

“Wow,” Shireen said, “they really do look happy.”

“They really do.” And Rickon couldn’t help but feel happy for his sister.


	6. Syrio and Jaqen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome one, Welcome all to the The House of Black and White Fencing School

“You are late boy”

“A girl must always be on time.”

Arya’s fencing teachers said this to her at the beginning of every practice. Whether she was late, early, or on time, they always said it.

Arya was training for the Olympics. Her teachers Syrio Forell and Jaqen H'ghar have been helping her train since she was nine years old. Growing up Arya always had a fascination with swords, so on her ninth birthday her cousin Jon bought her a fencing sword. She loved it so much, she even gave it a name. _Needle_. 

Syrio and Jaqen are like Arya’s others parents. They have been in a relationship for twenty-three years, and instead of getting married, they decided to open a fencing studio. Arya has been attending classes at ‘The House of Black and White Fencing School’ for twelve years. She was their most prominent student. 

“Sorry, I was running this morning.” She said with a little smile. 

“You were running late yesterday morning.” Jaqen said.

“And the morning before that.” said Syrio. 

“Sorry,” she said as she unsheathed Needle, “it is just really hard to get out of bed in the morning.” Again, she wore a little smile on her face as she said the words. 

“And what has put that smile on your face boy? 

“Nothing special.”

“Or do you mean no one special?” Jaqen asked with an arched eyebrow.

Arya didn't respond, she only held up Needle, indicating that she was ready to begin. 

 

* * * 

“You are late boy”

“A girl must always be on time.”

“A girl is on time.”

Syrio looked at his watch before he spoke “It is 9:01 boy. What time are we supposed to start?

“9:00” Arya said in defeat.

At the end of practice as Arya was talking to Syrio, Jaqen picked up a book called ‘The Land of a Thousand Faces’

“Are you reading ‘The Land of a Thousand Faces’?” Arya asked him.

“We are going to see the movie later today. Jaqen has been going crazy since the trailer released.” Syrio said. 

“I can't wait to see it! I've read the book three times!” She said with a squeal. 

“Why don't you come and see it with us?” Syrio offered. 

“Thank you, but I can't. I have plans later. But I hope you enjoy the movie!” 

 

* * * 

“These ticket prices are too expensive! I don't want to spend $15 a ticket, even if it is an adaptation from my favorite book!” Jaqen complained as Syrio handed him a bucket of popcorn. 

“Everything is too pricey nowadays. This popcorn cost $10!”

“But it's a small…”

As they began to walk towards the theater, they saw people exit from other movies. Before they walked in, they saw Arya walking out with a mans arm on her shoulders, and her arm around his waist. 

“Arya’s dating Gendry Waters?” Syrio hissed in Jaqen’s ear. “When did that happen?”  


“l guess now we know why she is always late in the morning…” 

“She's like our daughter, why would you say that!” Syrio had a disgusted expression on his face. “Ugh! I'm eating all the popcorn.” 

And with that Syrio walked ahead of Jaqen and entered the theater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am writing the chapter where Catelyn finds out, but I currently have writers block. If anyone has any suggestions of ways that Catelyn finds out, could you you please say it in the comment section? I would really appreciate it, I need ideas  
> :)


	7. Robb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb sets Gendry up on a blind date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for who has written such nice comments! They literally mean the world to me!  
> Thank you all so much!!! :)

“You did what?!” Theon asked as his wide eyes threatened to leave his head. 

“I lost a bet with Margaery. This is what she wanted, so I paid my debt. And besides, she has had a huge crush on him for years! And he hasn’t dated anyone in like a year in a half. He’ll thank me tomorrow.” Robb couldn’t understand why Theon wasn’t laughing. Him tricking Gendry into going on a blind date with Margaery Tyrell was the thing that would normally make him laugh. “Stop looking so worried! If he’s mad, he’ll yell at me not you. I’m the one who tricked him into going to the restaurant.”

Theon seemed to relax a little by his words. After a few minutes he started to smile. “Imagine what his face looked like when he released what you did.” Theon burst out laughing. Robb couldn’t help himself, he started laughing too. And his chest felt like it was exploding as he was trying to breathe. 

“What’s so funny?” Robb looked up to see that Sansa and Arya walked into the room. 

Robb looked over at Theon who suddenly stopped laughing, and put on a serious expression. “Nothing.” Theon said avoiding looking anyone in the eye. 

_’Why is he acting so weird?’_ Robb wondered. 

“Well clearly it’s something” Arya said as she sat down on the couch. “We heard you two laughing from outside the house.” 

Before Robb could answer his sister, Theon beat him to it and yelled “Robb shit his pants at work today!” 

“What?!” Arya and Sansa yelled in unison. Arya looked back and forth between Theon and Robb with her mouth opened wide in shock. 

“I stopped by his work and scared him. He shit his pants and screamed like a girl!” 

“No I didn’t!” Robb yelled back

 _’Why the fuck is he saying that?’_ Robb thought. 

“Yes you did!” Theon yelled back. His eyes were wide and they read one clear message: _You have to agree_

But Robb was not going to agree to something he didn’t do. Especially if that thing was that he shit his pants. “No I didn’t!”

“So who’s telling the truth?” Sansa asked as she pointed a finger at both of them. “You or you?” 

“Me!” The two of them said together. 

Arya stood up and looked into both of their eyes. She stared at them for minutes before finally saying. “Robb’s telling the truth. Theon’s lying.”

“Oh you’re going to be sorry you said that little wolf.” Theon said.

Arya arched her eyebrow waiting for an explanation. But Theon didn’t provide it. 

“So what was the thing you were actually laughing about? Did Theon shit his pants at work instead?” Arya asked as she stuck her tongue out at Theon. 

“I tricked Gendry into going on a date with Margaery Tyrell.” Robb said. 

Arya face turned crimson. Her eyes went wide and her nostrils flared. Robb looked up to see that Sansa was staring at him with her mouth hanging open. 

“You did what?” Arya asked with gritted teeth. 

_‘Why is she acting so weird? Why does she care so much?’_

“I promised Margary that I would set the two of them up on a date. So I texted Gendry earlier saying that all of us were going to dinner tonight, and I told him that the reservation was under my name. So when he got there, the only person at the table would be Margaery.” Robb started to laugh but then stopped quickly when he realized that no one else was. 

“You let him do this!” She yelled at Theon.

Theon sunk as far back into the couch as he could. “I didn’t find out until like ten minutes ago.” He held his hands up in surrender. 

Arya turned her head quickly towards Robb. “Which restaurant did they go to?”

Robb was so confused. He didn’t understand what was happening. “What?” 

“WHAT RESTAURANT DID THEY GO TO?! WHAT PART OF THAT SENTENCE DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND STARK?!” She screamed at him. 

“The Crossroads.” 

“Of course it’s at the most romantic restaurant in this whole damn town!” Arya muttered to herself as she stormed out of the room. Theon and and Sansa looked at each other before they both quickly chased after Arya. Robb followed as well. He wanted to why Arya was freaking out. 

He climbed into the backseat of Arya’s car and sat next to Theon. Sansa was in the passenger’s side while Arya got behind the wheel. 

“I don’t understand,” Robb said, “What’s the big deal?” 

“The big deal?” Arya said in a mocking tone, “The big deal is that you set my boyfriend up on a date with the biggest slut on the planet!” 

_‘What did she just say? ‘Boyfriend’? Arya is not dating Gendry!’_

“Boyfriend?” 

“Gendry! My boyfriend is Gendry!” She yelled as she sped through a yellow light. 

“Gendry isn’t your boyfriend. He told me that he didn’t want to date anyone since he broke up with Jeyne. And besides, you don’t even date.” He looked up to find Sansa staring at him, shaking her head. 

_‘Oh my God! My sister has a boyfriend and it’s … Gendry. I’m gonna kick his ass! That’s my sister he’s dating!’_

“Since when did you start dating Gendry?” 

“Ten months ago.” 

“Ten months!!!” Robb looked over to see Theon’s reaction, but he didn’t look surprised. That’s when it hit him. _Theon knew._

“Hold on a second!” He yelled. “You told THEON?!” 

“I found out four months ago.” He said quietly.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Have you seen your sister with her fencing sword? I didn’t want her to skewer me!” 

After that, the car ride was silent. No one spoke. No one knew what to say. Robb could hardly believe that one of his best friends was dating his little sister. He could hardly believe that his sister was dating anyone. He never would have thought that Arya would be in a committed relationship at age 21. It surprised him to find out how little he knew about the people close to him. 

When Arya parked the car she had a murderous expression on as she walked into restaurant.

_’I have a feeling Arya is going to kill someone tonight. Please don’t let it be me.'_


	8. Margery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margery was expecting a date with Gendry, what she didn't expect was Arya crashing it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love jealous Arya!

_’Finally! I’ve waited years for this moment! Finally Gendry Waters will be mine!’_ Margaery thought. 

Five days ago she was at the Stark house hanging out with Sansa. It got late and the two of them started playing poker with Robb and his fiance Talisa. The game got very intense. They had been playing for hours and only Robb and Margaery were left. In the end, Margaery had won. And since Robb didn’t want to give her any money, he asked her what she wanted as a prize. She told him that she needed to think about it, but she knew all along what she wanted. And she wanted Gendry Waters. 

Since she was forteen years old, she had a crush on Gendry, he was sixteen and finally hit puberty. Since then, she has wanted no guy more than she has wanted Gendry. But tonight was her night. She was going to make Gendry Waters fall in love with her. 

It was six-thirty when she saw Gendry walk into the restaurant. He was wearing a button down shirt without a tie. Just seeing him turned her on. When the waiter showed him to the table he froze. 

“This is the Stark reservation?” He asked the waiter. 

“Yes it is. I will back in a few minutes to get your drink orders.” And with that, the waiter walked away. 

Gendry just stood in front of his chair looking confused. “Margaery what’s going on?” 

“Oh didn’t Robb tell you?” She asked with an innocent smile. “I thought that it was about  
time that you went on a date. A year in a half is too long a time to be alone, and since I am currently single I thought it would be a perfect idea for the two of us to go on a date! Now sit down! The waiter will be back in a few minutes.”

Gendy sat down looking uncomfortable. When he looked up Margaery was giving him a bright smile. 

“So how was your day?” She asked. 

“It... um… it was fine.”

“Good. My day got off to a rocky start. I went to the dry cleaner and found out that they ruined my favorite dress! They cut the neckline, and it went so low that it went down to my belly button. It barely concealed my chest.” She said as she began to stroke her neckline near her breasts. Under the table, she began to slowly rub her foot up and down the inside of Gendry’s calf. Once he relealised what she was doing, he jerked away. 

“Margaery I don’t think this is a good idea!”

“Why not? I have been interested in you since I was forteen years old! For years I have been trying to make you realise that I like you. And you and I are the two most good looking people in this whole town! We would make the perfect couple.”

“Margaery, I don’t think that we have anything in common.” He reasoned. 

“We have plenty in common!” She racked her brain trying to think of something. “You like sports, I like watching you play sports. We both like vanilla ice cream. Both of our best friends are Starks. Um… we both… um… drive cars!” 

“I think I should go.” He said as he started getting up. 

_You are not getting away from me that fast!.’_

“Please don’t! If you don’t want this to be a date, then fine! It’s not a date! It is just two people getting to know each other better.” Gendry still looked skeptical, but he eventually sat back down. 

The next hour went great. The two started telling stories and laughing at the other person’s jokes. Margaery knew that by the end of the night, Gendry would ask her for a second date. He was in the middle of telling a story when the door to the restaurant flew open. Gendry didn’t notice anything, but Margaery watched as Arya Stark stormed into the restaurant with Sansa, Theon, and Robb behind her. 

_’What are they doing here?’_ She wondered. 

She was about to turn her head and go back to eating her food when Arya saw her. She started to walk over to their table with determination. Margaery realized right away that Arya looked pissed. 

“Am I interrupting?” She asked with a voice that sounded both angelic and deadly. Margaery looked across the table to see that Gendry’s eyes widened. 

“Arya I can explain-” he started to say before Arya cut him off.

“-Explain what? That you are currently on a date with another girl?” Her eyes stared daggers into his soul. 

“I didn’t know-”

Arya slammed her fist down on the table. “-Didn’t. Know. What?” She asked slowly, with gritted teeth. “That you were going out on a dinner date with Margaery? Because you’ve been here how long? An hour? I thought you would have figured it out by now, or are you just that stupid?” 

“What’s going on?” Margaery asked.

“Oh look,” Arya began to fake laugh, “the slut can talk.” 

“Excuse me?!” Margaery yelled. She was vaguely aware that the other people in the restaurant were watching all of them, but she didn’t care. No one was going to get away with calling her a slut, especially not Arya Stark. “I am not a slut!” 

“Really? Did you, or did you not sleep with every guy in highschool when you were sixteen?” 

“It wasn’t every guy-”

“It was the majority! And now you are trying to seduce Gendry into what? Being you boyfriend? Being your lover? Or maybe you’re just bored and thought that you would try to ride a bull.” 

Margaery looked between Arya and Gendry. Then she put two-and-two together.

_’Holy shit! She likes Gendry!'_

“I’ve wanted to go out on a date with Gendry for years. You can wait in line for your turn, but don’t expect that to be any time soon. Gendry already asked me out for a second date. We’re going to the movies tomorrow night.” 

Arya looked so furious, it made Margaery smile. 

“You did what?!” She yelled at Gendry.

“No I didn’t! I swear I didn’t” Gendry started to say.

“You know what,” Arya sounded broken as she put her hands up in surrender, “I’m done. You go have your fun with Margaery at the movies tomorrow.” She started to turn around and ran towards the exit when Gendry stood up and ran after her. Robb, Sansa, Theon, and Margaery followed them too.

When they got outside, Margaery saw that Gendry was standing in front of Arya’s car, blocking her from getting inside and driving away. 

“Gendry get out of my way!” Arya yelled trying to pass him.

“No.” He said calmly, without moving.

“I’m serious! Move!” She was trying to put his body off of the car, but she was not succeeding. 

“No.” He said again staring at her tear stained face. That’s when Margaery realized that she was crying. 

_’What’s going on?’_ She wondered.

“Move!” Arya turned her hands into fists and started beating his chest. It looked painful, but Gendry didn’t even flinch. “Why won’t you go?!” she yelled when she continued to pound his chest. 

“Because I love you.” 

_’What!!!’_ Margaery screamed internally. 

Arya stopped beating his chest and looked at his face. 

“I love you.” Gendry said again. “I’ve known since we started dating that I loved you. And every single morning, and every single night I love more than the day before. You can scream at me and hit me, but it won’t change how I feel. I love you Arya Stark.”

_’What the hell is going on?!’_

Arya looked up at Gendry, grabbed him by the collar, and yanked him towards her. Her lips crashed against his so furiously, Margaery didn’t know whether or not she should look away, or keep watching. 

She looked over at the people standing next to her. Theon was watching Arya and Gendry makeout, Sansa was both watching and looking away while wearing a smile on her face, and Robb looked away and looked extremely uncomfortable. 

He looked at Margaery and mouthed the word _’Sorry’_. 

Margaery was unsure what to do. Gendry and Arya left in Gendry’s car, Sansa drove Robb and Theon back to the Stark house, and Margaery was left alone… and with the check from dinner. When she was driving home, she realized that almost half of her life, she has been obsessing over a boy that she will never have. 

_’I going to go South and visit Loras. I need a vacation.’_

Margaery need to clear her head, and home seemed like the perfect place to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that 10 months is a long time for people in a serious relationship to finally say 'I love you', but the way I see it for Arya and Gendry is that they know that they love each other but they are too afraid to say it. I would imagine that they know that the other person loves them, but they once they say it everything changes. Everything gets taken to the next level.  
> Ahhh...I don't know  
> I've never been in love so I'm not sure what to say
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter :)


	9. Bran

Bran woke up to the smell of Bacon. He walked downstairs to find Arya, Sansa, and both his parents sitting around the table. 

“You should go! It sounds like so much fun!” Arya said to their mother. “You and Dad deserve a vacation.” 

“I know, but your father has a lot of important things to do at work and I don’t want this trip to distract him.” Catelyn said as she ate her egg omelet. 

“Mom it’s only for the weekend.” Sansa intervened. 

“What are you talking about?” Bran asked as he sat down at the table.

“Mom and Dad want to go to a ski resort for their thirty-first wedding anniversary. But because Dad and Robert Baratheon have this new project at work, mom doesn’t want him to be distracted by a trip. Which is completely _ridiculous_.” Arya stared at her mother when she emphasised the word ‘ridiculous’. “Just think, in a week from now you two could be relaxing up North!” 

“We had a party celebrating for our anniversary last year, we don’t need to do anything this year.” His mother reasoned. 

“Who cares?” Arya asked as she grabbed a piece of bacon. “You two work so hard, you should just take the weekend off from your normal life and celebrate your anniversary!” 

“Why do you want them out of the house so bad?” Bran asked with an arched eyebrow. “Planning on throwing a wild party since the house will be empty?” 

“No! And the house won’t be empty.”

“Yes it will. Next weekend Sansa and Sandor are going away for his birthday, and Rickon and I are going on a road trip with Jojen and Meera.” 

“Oh, I forgot.” Bran noticed that Arya wouldn’t meet his eyes. No one else seemed to notice that she kept her head down. 

_‘What is she hiding?’_ He wondered. 

The next morning his parents decided that they were going to go away for the weekend and Arya looked more excited than they did. 

As Bran walked outside, he heard voices coming from the garage. When he walked closer, he realized that Arya and Sansa were talking in hushed voices. Bran hid behind some bushes, and made sure that they could not see him, and tried to listen to what they were saying. 

“You have to be more careful. Bran is acting suspicious.”

“It’s fine. It’s not like he’ll ever suspect what I’m doing.”

“Arya, If want this to stay a secret you are going to have to be more careful.” 

_‘What secret?’_ Bran tried to get a little closer so he could hear them better. But there was no talking. After a minute, Bran poked his head inside to garage to find it empty. _‘They must have gone inside.’_

The next few days Bran was watching Arya, trying to find something out of the ordinary. But Arya wasn’t acting any different than usual. Every morning she left for fencing practice, every afternoon she sat on the couch and watched tv, some evenings she went out with her friends, while others she stayed home, and every night she was in her bed alone and asleep. 

“So what are you going to do this weekend?” Bran asked Arya the morning their parents were leaving. 

“Not much. I’m probably going to hang out with some friends, maybe catch a movie.”

“You never answered my question from a few days ago.” Arya cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. “Are you planning on throwing any wild parties.” He asked with a smile.

Arya just laughed and ruffled his hair. Even though Bran was taller than her, it still made him smile when she had to stand on her toes in order to muss up his hair. 

“Not this weekend, but maybe next year.” She said with a mischievous grin on her face. 

A few hours later, Bran, Meera, Rickon, and Jojen left town and started driving south. They were going to go stargazing. Stargazing was something that Bran, Meera, and Jojen did pretty often. Rickon tagged along this time because he had to do a report for his astronomy class. Once they had been driving for an hour, Bran realized something. “Holy crap!” He yelled. Meera so was surprised from his outburst that she almost crashed the car. 

“What the hell Bran?!” She yelled as she tried to catch her breathe. 

“I forgot my telescope.” 

“Are you kidding me?!” Meera yelled. “I’ve been driving for an hour! A goddamn hour! How could you forgot the telescope. We are literally going to spend the weekend looking up at the stars!”

“I’m sorry. I was distracted.” 

Meera turned the car around and no one spoke for almost an hour. When they reached the Stark house, they saw Arya’s car in the driveway and Gendry’s truck parked in the street. 

“Why is Gendry here?” Bran asked looking at Rickon. 

Rickon’s eyes went wide as he looked at Gendry’s truck. “I don’t know,” he said extremely quickly, “Hey Bran I can get your telescope for you! I don’t mind!” 

“You don’t even know where it is. And why are you freaking out?” 

“I’m not freaking out! Just tell me where the telescope is an I will get it for you!”

“It’s fine. I’ll get it.” As Bran got out of the car, Rickon grabbed his leg to try to prevent him from going. Bran didn’t understand why Rickon was acting crazy. 

_‘He must know what Arya’s doing in the house’_ He thought. 

When Bran walked into the house, it seemed empty. The lights were on, but he couldn’t see anyone. He walked into the dining room and he saw that their were two table settings, a bouquet of flowers, two gifts (both unwrapped), and an two opened cards. Bran walked over to the table and picked up one of the hand-written cards.

 

**Dear Arya,  
We both know that I am not a poet, so I searched online for cheesey things to write in an anniversary card. This is for you:   
1 year  
12 months   
52 weeks  
365 days   
5745 hours   
476398 minutes  
36597349 seconds   
… and counting!  
(That was the best the internet would give me. I guess it’s my turn to say something… so here it goes!)   
Arya you are the love of my life. Growing up I never imagined that the little girl who always followed her brothers around would one day become the most important person in my life. Arya you are amazing! I have never met anyone who is so caring and passionate, adventurous and outgoing, beautiful and sexy. I love you for so many different reasons. Unfortunately I can’t list them because there is not enough room on this card… but I just wanted to say that I love you more than life itself. And thank you for making this the best year of my life.   
-Gendry**

 

_‘What the hell? Are Arya and Gendry dating? I can’t believe that they kept this a secret for a year without anyone finding out… wait a minute… Rickon knew! Why the hell did he not tell me?’_ Bran internally screamed.

Bran picked up the other card, which was also hand written, and read it.

 

**Guess what Gendry!  
WE DID IT!  
One whole year!  
We are awesome!   
Love you always! -Arya**

 

_‘Well that seems like something Arya would write…’_

Bran walked upstairs to grab his telescope from his room. After he got it, he started to walk towards the staircase when he heard a strange sound. He froze. It sounded like a person, and it sounded like it was coming from Arya’s room. As he walked closer, he heard more sounds. Once Bran released that what he heard his sister moaning and Gendry grunting, he ran to the stairs. He ran so fast that he fell down that stairs. Arya ran out of her room wrapping a bathrobe around herself and Gendry ran out behind her, shirtless and zipping up his jeans. 

“Oh my God Bran! Are you okay!?” Arya yelled as she ran to the bottom of the stairs to help him up. 

“I’m fine.”

“What are you doing here?” She asked as she helped him stand up on his feet. 

“I forgot my telescope so we drove back to get it.” Gendry picked up his telescope from the stairs and handed it to Bran. “Sorry to interupt your anniversary.” He looked back and forth between Arya and Gendry trying to read their expressions. Arya was always much better than Bran was at reading emotions. 

“Are you sure you're okay?”

“Yeah. Besides I better get back to the car, Meera has been driving for two hours and she is pissed at me… um… Well happy anniversary!” And with that, Bran left the house and ran back to the car. 

“What took you so long?” Meera asked once Bran sat down.

“I just found out about Arya’s secret life.”


	10. Ned and Robert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Business lunches and lunch dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really like to apologize for what you are about to read. This chapter is terrible! I have rewritten it half a dozen times, and I still didn't like the outcome. I am really sorry. This chapter is terrible!  
> Oh and sorry for my really bad grammar!
> 
> And Happy Thanksgiving!

“I’m telling you Ned, you should have seen this woman. Her tits kept flying out of her dress and she wouldn’t even notice.” Robert Baratheon’s laughter could be heard throughout the restaurant. Bits of steak were flying out of his mouth and landed across the table. 

“Robert, should you really be saying that? You are married.” Ned said to his friend as he wiped pieces of steak away from him. 

“Don’t remind me. I should have listened to you Ned, all those years ago when you said not to marry Cersei. You told me that she was an evil manipulator and I should have listened. But I didn’t. And don’t look at me like that,” He said as he pointed one of his fat fingers in Ned’s face, “I have always been faithful to her. But still, you should have seen the woman with the big tits. She was a sight to see.” 

Ned stayed silent as his best friend continued to talk about a beautiful woman who was not his wife. Ned wondered when Robert would realize that he is an adult and needs to start acting like one. He has had three children with Cersei, and he has had several children with other women as well. Several of them act older than their father does. 

“So how are the kids?” Ned asked changing the conversation. 

“Joffrey just started dating the Tyrell girl. What was her name?”

“Margaery?” Robert nodded in response. “She’s one of Sansa’s friends. She a very nice girl.”

“Marcella is looking at colleges down South. She wants to follow her boyfriend Trystane because he went to Dorne University last year. And Tommen… he’s just focusing on his school work. How are your kids?”

“Robb and Talisa are trying to plan their wedding. They are thinking of having it next year. Jon finished his training at the Wall a few months ago, so he will be staying here until they need him to return. And when he needs to go back, Ygritte is going to go with him. Sansa is just enjoying her twenties. Arya is practicing her fencing every single day. Bran is taking online classes and he is currently writing a novel he is calling ‘The Three-eyed Raven’. And Rickon is looking at colleges as well.”

Robert nodded as he continued to eat his food. 

“How are your other children?” Ned asked. “I saw Gendry two weeks ago with Jon.”

“They seem to be good Gendry is still repairing cars. Mya is getting her degree. Bella is waitressing to pay for her college tuition because she is still refusing to take my money. And Edric is traveling the world.” 

Ned turned his head to look around the restaurant for their waiter when he saw his daughter walk in with Gendry. “Speaking of children” He said as he nodded his head in their direction. 

“What do you suppose those two are doing together?” Robert asked.

“I don’t know. They might just be getting lunch. But I don’t usually see just the two of the alone together.” 

“Are they dating?” Robert asked and Ned just arched his eyebrows and looked away. 

Ned and Robert ignored their children as they continued to eat and talk. As they were leaving, they walked over to where their two children were sitting. Ned noticed that Arya wore a big smile on her face and laughed at everything Gendry said. When Arya looked up and saw her father and Robert Baratheon, she stopped smiling, stopped laughing, and her eyes widened. 

“Dad,” She said looking back and forth between the three men, “What are you doing here?” 

“Robert and I were getting some lunch. What are you two doing here? Hello Lad.” He said to Gendry. 

“Hello sir.” Gendry said back. 

Robert just looked at the people in front of him and he wanted to laugh. It was obvious that the kids were on a date! He could see that Ned was trying to figure out if that was what they were interrupting or not. 

“We didn’t mean to interrupt your date.” Robert said. 

“It’s not a date.” Arya and Gendry said very quickly at the same time. 

Robert looked at them and started laughing. It was a loud guffaw laugh that silenced the whole restaurant. “So how long have you two been dating?” He asked. 

Arya looked at her father, and then down at her feet before she answered. “A year.” She said sheepishly. 

“A year!?” Ned and Robert yelled in unison. 

“How could you not tell me Arya?” Ned’s voice sounded hurt as he spoke. 

“We wanted to keep it a secret. We planned on telling everyone, but we were just going to wait to see how long it would take for Jon to figure it out.”

“Jon?”

“He’s extremely oblivious. We wanted to know how long we could hide this relationship from him and the rest of the world… So if you two could keep this secret to yourself and not tell anyone, especially Jon, we would really appreciate that.”

Ned stared back and forth between Arya, Gendry, and Robert. Ned couldn’t help but feel betrayed. Arya was always so close with her father. So the fact that she was keeping a secret from him for a whole year really hurt. 

When Ned didn’t say anything for a minute, Arya decided to speak. “I’m really sorry that this is the way that you found out. I was really hoping that Jon would find out before you so I could tell you myself. I’m sorry dad.” 

Ned looked at his youngest daughter, whose facial expression was so happy a few minutes ago, and she now looks so sad. “I’ll keep your secret.” He said as he saw Arya’s face light up into a large smile. “Does your mother know?” 

“Not yet. But I’m sure she’ll figure it out before Jon does.” 

Ned just looked at the young couple wondered how they got away with this secret for a whole year. “Stop by the house later today for dinner and we’ll talk. And Gendry that includes you as well. Now enjoy the rest of your meal, I will see both of you later” Ned said as he walked outside. 

“He just needs some time to process,” Robert said before turning to face Gendry, “Now you, you treat her well. And if you don’t, you and I will have a talk. Understand?” 

“I understand sir.” Gendry said as he looked at the floor. 

“Good! Now I will see both of you soon.” Robert turned away from their table and began laughing as he left the restaurant. “Well that was an interesting meal.” He said to Ned.


	11. Aegon

Aegon’s morning started out as it normally did. He woke up at 5:30, went to the gym, went home, showered, and then went to work. Forty years ago Aegon’s father opened up a pharmacy, but when he died Aegon took over. Being a pharmacist was never Aegon’s dream job, but he knew that it would mean a lot to his dad if he kept the shop opened. 

So far the day seemed normal. That was until Gendry Waters came running into the store and began running up and down the isles. 

Aegon walked out from behind the counter and went to investigate. As he was walking, he could hear Gendry talking on the phone. 

“Okay I’m here. What brand do you want? ….There’s first response, Clear Blue, New Choice, E.P.T….. Well how the hell am I supposed to know?..... Okay, okay, you’re right ….. I’ll be there as soon as I can…. Love you!” 

Aegon walked back behind his counter and waited for Gendry. When Gendry appeared a minute later, he was holding a pregnancy test in his hands. 

“Waters, I didn’t know you had a girlfriend! How did you manage that?” Aegon asked with genuine curiosity. _’She must be pretty desperate if she decided to shag Gendry Waters…’_

Gendry just rolled his eyes as he pulled a ten dollar bill from his wallet and handed it to Aegon. 

“Goodluck.” Aegon said before he handed the pregnancy test to Gendry and watched him run out the door. 

The next day, Gendry came back into the pharmacy and bought a large box of condoms. 

“I take it that she isn’t pregnant” He said to him at the cash register. 

“No she is not.” Gendry said with a smile. 

Aegon silently laughed to himself over the fact that Gendry was basically skipping out the door. 

The next day Arya Stark came into the pharmacy and she looked both uncomfortable and annoyed. 

“Good morning gorgeous! How are you doing today?” Aegon asked.

“I’m fine.” She said as she looked at the wall of drugs behind the counter. 

“Is there anything I can do that make your day better?” He asked wearing the sexiest facial expression could make. 

“Maybe.” She was still scanning her eyes behind the counter. 

“Then how about I take you to The Crossroads tonight?” 

She finally turned her attention to him and wore a small smile. “Um… no thanks.”

“Why not? It’ll be fun! You and me sitting across from each other over a candlelit table. Besides, It is about time that we went on a date.” 

“Yeah um… you know that sounds great, but I don’t think that my boyfriend would be comfortable with that.” 

‘ _Oh_ ’ 

“Well then, what can I do for you?” 

“I need birth control pills.”

If Aegon were drinking water, he would have been choking. ‘ _She needs birth control pills?!?!_ ’ He was not expecting her to say that. He would have been less surprised if she had asked for adult diapers. 

First Arya had a boyfriend, and now she needed birth control. Aegon already had a headache. 

‘ _Arya has never even dated a guy before, she’s never even showed any interest in them. And now she’s buying birth control?!_ ’ 

“Who’s the lucky guy?” He asked as he started looking at the drugs behind the counter. 

“Just some guy.”

“A mystery boyfriend? Okay. Well how long have you and mystery guy been dating?”

“A year”

“A YEAR?!?! And your only now starting to put out? Wow, Arya you must be dating a saint!” 

“I didn’t just start putting out. I just had… a um… scare… a few days ago, so I realized that I need to take precautions.”

Aegon’s wide eyes were staring up at her. Before he could say anything, he realized something: Gendry bought a pregnancy test two days ago. 

“Holy shit! You’re dating Gendry!”

Arya put her hand over his mouth as she looked around the store. 

“Shut up! It’s private.”

He shoved her hand off of his mouth and took a step back. “You’re dating Gendry Waters? I thought you had more respect for yourself Stark!”

“I have plenty self respect! And just because I’m in love with someone who isn’t you, doesn’t mean that I have bad taste either!

“You’ve kept this a secret from everyone for a year? That’s pretty impressive!”

“Well we did a pretty good job hiding this from everyone for the first six months, then a lot of people began finding out. But we are going to stay being a secret until Jon finds out. Which reminds me,” Arya reached up and grabbed Aegon shirt with both of her hands and pulled him close to her until they were eye level, “You can not tell anyone. Especially not Jon! Please! I need you to promise me that you won’t tell him.”

Aegon wanted to laugh by her seriousness. “If you let go of my shirt then maybe I’ll consider it.”

She quickly dropped her hand to her side and stared out at him with pleading eyes.

“Fine. I promise I won’t tell Jon.”

“Thank you so much.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Aegon grabbed the birth control from behind the counter and began to ring her up. “So what are your plans for the rest of the day?”

“Well I’m going to go to lunch with my sister. And then later I’m going to go see a movie with Ygritte. And later tonight I’m going to fuck my boyfriend's brains out.” 

Aegon just stared at her, surprised by her bluntness. 

“See you later Aegon.” And with that, Arya grabbed her birth control and walked out the door. 

Aegon laughed as she left the store. He knew that he would hold this secret over Arya and Gendry’s head until Jon finds out. Which he hoped would not be anytime soon, because it is too much fun to mess with Arya Stark.


	12. Catelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Wright for giving me this idea in the comments! 
> 
> As usual, sorry for my bad grammar!

Catelyn’s day was very hectic.

It started when she woke up early and began cooking breakfast for her family. As she was making pancakes, Robb’s fiance Talisa came downstairs and offered to help cook the bacon. Catelyn like Talisa, but the morning was the only time had to herself and the only time she could appreciate the peace and quiet. 

Recently the walls in Robb and Talisa apartment were being repainted, so they were staying in the Stark house for two weeks while the apartment was being redone. Catelyn didn’t mind, but she enjoyed spending her mornings alone and Talisa was an early riser as well. Catelyn told her that she could cook on her own, but Talisa insisted on helping. 

Later when everyone woke up, the house was full. Bran and Rickon were arguing over something from Rick and Morty, Arya and Robb were having an abnochasly loud conversation across the room, and Sansa was talking to Talisa about the wedding and trying to help plan it.  
Catelyn looked over at her husband who gave her a sympathetic look. 

“Mom are you still coming with us to look for wedding dresses?” Sansa asked. 

“Yes, of course. What time would you like to go Talisa?”

“Maybe in an hour? I have to call Ygritte to see what time she is free.” Talisa got up and walked into the other room. 

“Arya are you sure that you don’t want to come with us?” Sansa asked. 

“I’ve got fencing practice this morning. And besides, why would I want to look at stupid wedding dresses?”

“Well Arya you never know when you might be in need of a wedding dress” Catelyn watched her oldest daughter smirk at her youngest daughter. 

“SHUT UP!” Arya yelled at she threw a pancake at Sansa’s head. 

“Girls! You are adults so act like it! You may be in your twenties, but while you still live in my house, I can still send you to your rooms if you do not behave!” Catelyn scolded her daughters. 

The table quieted considerably. No one spoke until Talisa came back into the kitchen to say that Ygritte was meeting them at the bridal boutique in an hour. 

When they arrived at the boutique, Sansa had picked out several dresses that she thought that Talisa would like. Catelyn and Sansa looked at elegant dresses, but Talisa was more interested in a simple, but classical gown. When Talisa was in the changing room, Catelyn overheard Sansa and Ygritte whispering. 

“Just think, some day soon we’ll be back here looking at dresses for Arya’s wedding.” Sansa whispered. 

“I’ve already sent her a dozen pictures of dresses. She is super pissed.” Ygritte said. Catelyn could hear the two girls laughing. 

“Arya might not care what she wears when she gets married, but Gendry will. And he’ll thank us for picking out her outfit.” 

“Why would Gendry care what Arya wears when she gets married?” Catelyn asked, joining the conversation. Sansa’s eyes went wide and Ygritte looked for an escape. 

“No reason. They are just good friends, I’m sure that he would just want her to look nice on her special day.” Sansa said. Her voice was extremely high pitched. Catelyn knew that they were hiding something, and she was in no mood to play games. 

“Listen to me girls, because I am only going to say this once. Tell me what you are hiding.”

* * *

“ARYA NYMERIA STARK I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU RIGHT NOW!” Catelyn yelled once she was inside her house. After Sansa and Ygritte told her what secret her daughter has been keeping, she took a cab ride home so she could have a talk with her youngest daughter. 

“Dear, is everything alright?” Ned asked as he walked over to her. 

“No it is not. I was just told a fascinating story about how our daughter is in a secret relationship. ARYA COME DOWN STAIRS RIGHT NOW!” Catelyn could hear her daughter’s bedroom door open and close. 

“What’s going on? I was taking a nap” Arya asked as she descended from the staircase, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“When were you going to tell me that you were dating Gendry Waters?” 

Arya’s eyes widened in surprise. She turned her head so she facing Ned. “Did you tell her? Dad I thought you were going to let Gendry and I be the ones to let her know!”

“YOU KNEW! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?” She yelled at her husband.

“Cat, it wasn’t my secret to tell. And I found out when I was at a business lunch with Robert. We saw the two of them there together.”

“How long ago was this?”

“Two months ago.” Ned could no longer look his wife in the eye. “Why are you upset that the two are seeing each other? I thought you liked the lad.” 

“I’m not upset that the two are dating. I’m thrilled that they are dating! Do you know how many nights I worried that she would end up dating a terrible human being like Joffery, or a playboy like Aegon? Believe me I am relieved that she is dating a nice boy like Gendry!”

Arya and Ned stared at each other in confusion. “...So why are you mad?” Arya asked.

“I am mad because you did not tell me that you have been in a committed relationship for over a year! Why did you not want me to know? Did you no longer feel like you could talk to me? Oh my God, I have failed as a mother!”

“You have not failed as a mother!” 

“I must have if my daughter keeps huge secrets like these away from me!” Catelyn turned away from her family. She felt tears swell in her eyes. 

“I didn't tell anyone. Everyone who knows, found out unintentionally. I didn't want you or dad to find out by accident. I wanted to tell the both of you.” 

“Then why didn't me? Why did you lie to me? Why did you keep this secret from me?”

Ned cleared his throat before speaking. “They are keeping it a secret until Jon finds out.” 

“Why?” 

This time Arya spoke “Well at first we were afraid to tell him because Gendry is Jon’s best friend. Then once everyone started finding out about us, we decided that we would stay a secret until he finds out.” 

“Who else knows?” Catelyn asked. 

“A lot of people.”

“Like who?”

“Well Theon found out first. I'm still not entirely sure how… Then Sansa and Sandor found out. Then some of Gendry’s Brotherhood found out. Then Ygritte did. Syrio and Jaqen told me that they the two of us together at the movies. Gendry and I ran in Rickon and Shireen at a concert. Robb setup Gendry on a surprise date with Margaery. Both of them found out that night. Then Bran found out on our one year anniversary. Two months later Dad and Robert Baratheon found out. And Aegon found out last month. But I'm sure that other people know. And I'm sure everyone on this planet will find out about us before Jon does.”

“...So I was the only person in this house who didn't know?”

“But now you do know! And the secret is almost out!” Arya wore a cheesy smile on her face, which made Catelyn laugh. 

“Call Gendry. Tomorrow night he is coming over for dinner. I need to speak to him about his intentions with you.” Catelyn said. 

“You’re seriously going to vet him? Mom, you’ve known Gendry for almost twenty years!” 

“Yes I am, now call him!” Catelyn walked into the kitchen and started planning the menu for tomorrow night. She could hear her husband and her daughter shuffling their feet, trying to figure out where to go. After a few minutes, Ned and Arya both walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Arya stuck her tongue out at Catelyn before calling her boyfriend. 

“Hey Gendry,” Arya said into her phone, “Um… my mom knows…”


	13. Mya and Bella

“Do you have the keys to his apartment?” Bella asked her sister. 

“Yeah…” Mya said as she fished around the bottom of her purse, “Right here! Did Gendry ever respond?” 

“No.” 

“Well then I guess we will be surprising him.” 

Weeks ago Mya and Bella decided to visit there half-brother Gendry. Gendry seemed really excited to see them, but then life got away and they had to cancel their plans. The restaurant Bella worked in needed her to work more shifts, and Mya’s professor assigned her class a twenty-five page paper to write. So Mya and Bella decided to visit Gendry once there lives stopped being so hectic. 

The only problem was, Gendry wouldn’t pick up his phone. 

It was a very last minute decision to come to Gendry’s. They spent the past four hours driving and they were exhausted. They each called Gendry over a dozen times and sent him several text messages. 

They were wondering what he was doing that would distract him from his phone so much. Bella thought that he might of been at work, but it was eleven o’clock at night, and the mechanic shop would of been closed for hours. 

When they reached Gendry’s apartment, Mya unlocked the door and they walked in. 

“Our brother is such a slob.” Mya said as she walked into the kitchen and threw out a brown banana peel that was sitting on the counter. “Seriously does he not understand how to throughout garbage.” 

“Hey look,” Bella pointed at the kitchen counter, “Here's his phone. Do you think he’s asleep?” She asked as she put her bags down on his couch. 

“I don’t know. Let’s see if he’s in his room.” Mya said. 

The two girls walked down the hallway and ended up in front of Gendry’s door. 

Bella opened the door and saw something she never wanted to see in her lifetime: her brother having sex. Bella opened the door right as Gendry was thrusting into some girl on his bed. She yelled “Oh My God!” and ran down the hall. 

Gendry nearly fell off his bed and the girl grabbed some sheets to wrap around her naked body. When Gendry looked up he saw his bedroom door wide open and his sister Mya on the ground laughing. He could faintly hear his sister Bella yelling “Oh my God!” over and over again in the living room. 

“What the hell Mya!” Gendry yelled as he put a pair of jeans on. 

Mya wanted to respond, but she was too busy gasping for breath to answer him. Mya never thought that she would walk on on her brother having sex, and for some reason she found it hilarious. 

Bella was in the living room walking back in forth internally screaming. _‘What the hell did I just see? What the hell just happened?!’_

Gendry walked out of his room wearing jeans and putting on a t-shirt. “What are you two doing here?”

“We wanted to visit you.” Bella said as she sat down on the couch. “We called you… a lot, but you never answered.” 

Gendry just ran his hand through his raven colored hair and released a deep sigh.

“So I take it you weren't expecting us!” Mya yelled down the hall. She was still laughing. 

“Really? What gave you that impression?” Gendry voice was dripping in sarcasm. 

“So who was she?” Bella asked once she was able to look her brother in the eye again. They both looked up when they heard Gendry's bedroom door open. 

“You were fucking Arya!” Bella yelled as Arya Stark walked into the room wearing a pair of Gendry’s boxers and one of his t-shirts. 

“Yes he was…” Arya said as she sat down next to Bella. “It’s nice to see you again Bella.” 

“You too. So why were you two fucking? Are you dating?” 

“Almost a year and a half.” 

Bella felt her yaw hit the floor. She wanted to hug her brother for being in a committed relationship, but she also wanted to hit him for not telling her. “And why am I only hearing about this union now?” 

“We are secretly dating, even though almost everyone already knows.” Gendry said. 

“Then why is it still a secret?” 

“We are waiting for Jon to find out. But he’s probably going to find out soon. I can feel it.” Arya looked both depressed and happy when she said those words. 

When Mya finally regained her composure she walked into the living to find everyone talking on the couch. “First off,” she said as she sat on the floor, “Sorry for interrupting. Second,” she turned to face her sister, “Next time we make sure he knows we are coming before we even start the four hour drive. And third, I have to call Edric!” Mya ran back into the hallway to call her younger half-brother and tell him what just happened. 

“Make sure he doesn’t tell anybody!” She heard Gendry yell from the other room. 

Mya only smiled as she dialed Edric’s number.


	14. Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep you read that right  
> Jon is chapter 14 not 15
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy and sorry for all my grammatical mistakes!

Jon knew that Ygritte would say yes. He knew it. But that didn’t make proposing any easier. 

When she said ‘Yes’, Jon felt the weight of the world lift from his shoulders. 

They called their friends and family that night and told them the news. Arya was the first person Jon called. Arya was always Jon's best friend. The two told each other everything. Even though they were cousins, they were raised as siblings. The next person he called was his Uncle Ned. Ned was more of a father to Jon than his real father was. The third person he called was Gendry. Gendry was Jon’s male best friend. Gendry even went to the jewelers with Jon, to help pick out an engagement ring. 

They each spent an hour calling their loved ones to spread the news. When Ygritte got off of the phone she looked at Jon and said, “Sansa is already planning our engagement dinner. She started talking about what appetizers we should serve. I mean we’ve only been engaged for an hour! Which reminds me,” She walked over to Jon wearing a mischievous smile and grabbed his hands, “there is something I've been meaning to do for the past hour.” She said as she directed him to their bedroom. 

* * *

“So have you given any thought to who you are going to have as your bridesmaids?” Jon asked her the following morning. 

“I was thinking of having Arya as my maid of honor. And then Sansa and Daenerys as bridesmaids. What about you? Who are your groomsman going to be?” 

“I was thinking about having Gendry as my best man. And then having Robb and Sam as my groomsman.” 

“Tormund is going to be heartbroken.” She said with a lot sarcasm. 

Ygritte couldn't keep the smile off of her face. 

“Why are you smiling?” Jon asked. 

“I'm just happy Jon Snow.”

Jon’s last name was really Targaryen, but everyone called him Snow. When he was younger, he was playing in the snow with his cousins. He built a snow fort, snowmen, and several hundred snowballs. When his uncle Ned told him to come inside, he hid in his snow fort and said that the snowmen he made were his army. He started throwing his snowballs yelling ‘I am King Jon Snow! I am King Jon Snow! I am King Jon Snow.’ Since then, everyone called him Jon Snow. It became so popular that people didn’t even know that his last name was actually Targaryen. 

“Your Aunt Catelyn called me earlier. She and Sansa have been planning our engagement dinner all night. She offered to host it at her house.” 

“Well atleast we don’t have to do any of the planning.” Jon said. 

One month later they had their engagement party at the Stark house. When they arrived, they noticed the outside of the house was decorated in balloons, courtesy of Sansa. When Jon walked through the door, he couldn’t help but smile. The house was filled with his friends and family. His friends Sam, Grenn, and Pip were all laughing. His aunt Daenerys and her husband Drogo were talking to Ned and Catelyn. And Arya and Gendry were talking in the corner of the room. Everything was great!

“Come on Snow,” Ygritte said as she started pushing him through the kitchen. “I’m starving. And Sansa has been telling me about this menu for a month!” 

Jon and Ygritte spent most of the night talking and laughing with friends. Robb was telling all of Jon’s friends embarrassing stories from when they were younger. Eventually Jon left Robb so he could go to the bathroom. As he was walking, he saw the bathroom door open and he saw Arya and Gendry both leave from it. When they saw him, Gendry’s eyes popped out of his head. 

“Jon! Hey how are you doing Buddy?” Gendry said loudly as he patted his friend on the back. 

“What were you two doing in the bathroom together?” 

“I threw up.” Arya said nonchalantly. “Gendry was holding my hair back.” 

“YES! Yes that was exactly what we were doing!” Gendry loudly yelled in his defense. Jon watched as Arya elbowed Gendry in the ribs. 

“Are you feeling well?” Jon asked with concern in his voice. 

“Yeah I’m fine, I just… um… I ate a bad shrimp! It didn’t sit well…” She said as she patted her stomach. 

“You should go upstair and lay down.” Jon suggested. 

“That sounds like a good idea. Gendry will you help me to my room?” Arya asked with a smile. 

“Of course m’lady.”

 _’Wow, Gendry really is a good friend!’_ Jon thought as he watched his best friend help walk his cousin upstairs to her bedroom. 

When Jon walked back to his friends, he told Ygritte what happened to Arya, and told her that she should stay away from the shrimp. 

Ygritte only laughed and said, “You know nothing Jon Snow.” as she ate a piece of shrimp. 

Jon looked around for Gendry to ask how Arya was feeling, but he couldn’t find him. ‘ _He must have gone outside for some fresh air.’_ He thought to himself. 

A few hours later, Uncle Ned was about to make his toast, but their wasn’t enough bottles of champagne. “Jon can you grab a few more bottles from the refrigerator?” Ned asked. 

“Sure thing.” 

When Jon walked into the kitchen his jaw dropped. He watched as his best friend wrapped his hand on his cousins hips, and he watched as his cousin's arms were draped around his best friends neck. Their lips crashed against each others so furiously it made Jon feel sick. Jon felt angry. He could feel his muscles tighten, and his fist clench. Before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed Gendry and punched him in the face. 

“Jon!” He heard Arya yell. She grabbed his arm and shoved him away. When he looked back, Arya was standing in front of Gendry, blocking him from Jon. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” He yelled at Gendry. 

“Jon just calm down-” Gendry held his hand up in the air in surrender

“-CALM DOWN! You expect me to calm down after I saw you kissing Arya!” 

“Hey guys,” Theon said as he popped his head in the kitchen, “if you three want to have this argument, then please do it where all of us can watch.” And with that Theon left. 

“Theon knew about this? Who else did?” 

“Um… most of the people in the other room.” Arya said sheepishly. 

Jon turned around and marched into the other room. “Okay who else knew!” he yelled. He looked towards Theon who was filming all of this with his phone. “Theon stop filming this!”

“Sorry Jon, but we’ve all been waiting for this for a long time.” Theon said still filming. 

“We? Who is ‘we’?” 

The room was silent. Everyone was either staring at Jon, or staring at the ground.  
“Jon we can explain.” Arya said as she and Gendry walked into the room. 

“I want him to explain!” Jon said, pointing at Gendry. “Why were you making out with my little cousin? You are one of my best friends! Why would you do that?”

“Because she’s my girlfriend.” Gendry said as he stood behind Arya, using her as a human shield. 

“YOU’RE GIRLFRIEND!!!! SINCE WHEN?”

“Since a year and a half ago…”

“A year and a half! What the hell?” When Jon looked around the room, only a few people actually looked surprised. Most people just looked intrigued by the drama. “Hold on! Who in this room knew?” Jon watched as most people in the room raised their hands. “Ygritte! You knew! Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“They wanted to see how long it would take for you to figure it out.” She laughed. “I’m sorry love.”

Jon just looked around the room to see who else knew. “Aegon! You knew too!”

“Yeah I found out when Arya came into the store and bought birth control.”

“WHAT?!?!” Ned and Catelyn yelled.

“Dammit Aegon, you couldn’t keep that to yourself” Arya yelled.

“Well I at least I didn’t announce how Gendry came in the day before buying a pregnancy test and a box of condoms!” Aegon shot back. 

“WHAT?!?!” Ned and Catelyn yelled again. 

“Arya, are you pregnant?” Robb asked, his voice full of concern. 

“No I am not pregnant! Screw you Aegon!” Arya yelled. 

“I’m gonna kick your ass Waters!” Robb yelled. 

“No one is kicking anyone’s ass!” Ygritte screamed. “This is my engagement party and we are getting off topic! This is about Jon finding out about their secret relationship! Not about how Arya thought she was pregnant!” 

“Did you know?” Robb asked

“Of course I fucking knew! Now can we please all get back to the topic at hand?” 

“Oh I love the drama!” Theon said into his phone. 

“Shut up Theon!” Almost everyone in the room yelled. 

Jon turned and faced Arya and Gendry. He was pissed that he was one of the last people to find out about this secret. “So when did this start?”

“I don’t know. One day Gendry was just Gendry, and then the next day he wasn’t just Gendry.” Arya looked Jon in the eye as she spoke. “Jon I understand that you are angry and you feel betrayed, but I love him. So that means that you can’t kill him.” 

“The three of us need to talk in private.” Jon said. 

Arya nodded and began walking upstairs, directing them to her room. When Jon was halfway up the staircase, he looked behind him and noticed that every single person in the house was following them. 

“Stop following us!” Jon called down to the people behind him. 

“But Jon, this is live!” Theon said, pointing at his phone. 

“Theon stop filming this!” 

“But I can’t! Over two-hundred people are watching this!” 

“Turn it off!”

When Jon walked into Arya’s room he sat down on her bed and put his head in his hands. He felt someone sit down next to him. The person put their hands on Jon’s and he knew that is was Ygritte. 

“I’m serious Theon, Get Out!” Arya yelled as she slammed her bedroom door closed. 

“Well he has been waiting for this for a long time…” Gendry said. 

“How long has he known?” Jon asked. 

“He found out a year ago.” 

“He's known about this for a full year! Why him? Why did you tell him and not me?” 

“Jon we didn't tell anyone. Everyone who knows, found out by accident. And our original plan was to keep our relationship a secret for a few months, and then tell everybody. But it became really fun to keep this to ourselves. So then we decided that we weren't going to tell people. We were going to just let people find out. The first person who did was Theon. Then eventually a lot more people found out, and the secret lost its appeal. We decided that we didn't want this secret to last forever, so we decided that we would tell everyone that we were dating once you figured it out.”

“Why me?”

“Because you are both oblivious and our best friend. We just… didn't know how to tell you.” 

“How did you find out?” Jon asked Ygritte. 

“One morning we came over here for breakfast, and your Aunt Catelyn asked me to wake up Arya. So when I opened her door, I found both her and Gendry sleeping naked. That’s when I found out for a fact that they were dating. But I did suspect it beforehand.” 

“How did you family find out?” Jon asked Arya. 

“Sansa spied on me. Rickon saw us at a concert. Bran came to the house on our anniversary. And Robb set Gendry up on a date with Margaery Tyrell. My dad found out when he was at lunch with Robert Baratheon and saw us there. And my Mom found out when she overheard Sansa and Ygritte teasing me about getting married.” 

Jon looked over at Ygritte, but she only shrugged. “My family knew! My whole family knew before I did!”

“Well that's not true. Your sister Rhaenys doesn't know.” Arya said. 

“Rhaenys is watching the live stream!” Theon yelled from behind the door. 

“Seriously Theon go away!”

“I can’t! This is really good stuff!” 

“You aren’t even filming us right now!” 

“But we can still hear you!” 

“Just ignore him.” Gendry said to Arya. 

Jon eyed the two warily. He couldn’t wrap his head around what he just found out. Jon didn’t know that Arya was interested in dating. The last time she showed any interest in a guy was when she watched Hugh Jackman in the X-men movies. 

“How did this _relationship_ start?” Jon asked. 

This time it was Gendry who spoke. “When we were growing up, I always viewed Arya as a sister. But as she started getting older, the two of us began spending a lot more time together, and I started to feel different around her. So I knew that I needed to stop feeling that way because she was your cousin and one of my best friends. So I decided that I would ask Jeyne Heddle out on a date to get Arya out of my mind. And that worked… for a while. Jeyne and I dated for two years. When she left me it hurt, but it didn’t hurt me as much as I thought it would. So I figured that it meant that I didn’t really love her as much as I believed I did. After we split, I spent a lot of time with Arya. I realized that my feeling toward her hadn’t gone away, they only were stored in the back of my brain and they resurfaced when Jeyne left me. So I spent months trying to find out if Arya felt the same about me the same way I felt about her. But I also didn’t want her to think that she was my rebound. So I waited eight months after my breakup before asking her on a date.”

They all heard a collective “Awwww” from outside Arya’s bedroom door. Jon went and opened the door to find everyone standing there, trying to listen to their conversation. Theon was standing right in front of him holding up his cell phone. Jon sighed and closed the door on them and sat back down on Arya’s bed. 

“Anyway, it was all torture. I had a crush on him from before he started dating Jeyne. So I had to wait almost three years for him to ask me on a date. Seriously men are really stupid.” Arya said. 

Jon looked Arya in the eye before speaking. “Earlier you said you loved him.” Jon turned his head to face Gendry. “Do you love her?” 

“More than anything.” Gendry answered without hesitation. Arya wrapped her arms around Gendry’s waist and rested her head against his shoulder, she was still too short to fully reach it. 

Jon felt conflicted. He felt betrayed by his friends and family. He felt happy that Arya and Gendry were happy. But he also wanted to punch Gendry in the face for this. 

“I’m happy for you two.” Jon felt his throat go dry as he talked. “But I need some time to process this.” 

“Take as long as you need.” Arya said. 

Eventually the group left Arya’s room and had to face the crowd of people standing outside her door. They walked downstairs so Ned could still give his toast before the party ended. As everyone got a glass of champagne, Jon could hear Theon boasting over his successful live stream. 

When Ned finished his toast, Jon watched as Arya and Gendry were talking and laughing and smiling at each other in the corner of the room. 

“Jon what are you thinking?” Ygritte asked. 

“They really look like they are happy.” Jon said holding her hand. 

“That’s because they are in love." She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “Come with me Jon Snow, you look like you could use a drink.” 

“Several drinks.” Jon said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left! Any guesses on who the last person is?


	15. Hot Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for writing super nice comments and liking this story! It really means so much to me! 
> 
> The final chapter  
> AHHHH
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Hot Pie woke up with a terrible headache. Last night he and Lommy went to a bar, and he doesn’t remember anything that happened after they ordered their first couple of drinks.

Hot Pie felt really unconnected with some of his friends recently because he was working at the bakery during the day, and he was chef at The Crossroads at night.

So he got up out of bed and decided to go and check Twitter to see what was happening in everyone’s lives. 

The first post he saw was written by Sansa. 

**It’s finally official! I love you Arya!  
I’m so happy you’re happy!   
#Gendrya **

_’What?’_ Hot Pie thought to himself _‘What’s Gendrya?’_

The next post that Hot Pie read was written by Lommy Greenhands 

**I have decided that I am going to change my career. I quit my job and  
I’m going to go to Medical school! The person I have to thank for for this life  
changing revelation is my best friend Hot Pie! Thank You Hot Pie! You’re the best!  
#I’mGonnaBeADoctor  
#HolyCrapMedicalSchoolIsExpensive **

_’What the hell did I do last night?!’_ Hot Pie internally screamed. _‘Lommy passes out everytime he see’s blood! Oh my God! What did I do?!?!’_

Hot Pie began scrolling until he found one post from by Arya that seemed very strange. 

**@SansaStark stop obsessing and calm down! We have been dating  
for a year and a half, it’s not like we are getting married anytime soon!  
And what is with the stupid #Gendrya? I see it everywhere now!!! I hate you! **

_‘Who are you not marrying? And who have you been dating for a year and a half? Oh my God! I don’t know any of my friends anymore!’_

On a hunch, Hot Pie went over to Gendry’s twitter page, but he hasn’t posted anything recently. So Hot Pie went back onto his feed and saw so many of his friend’s write posts that mentioned #Gendrya. 

_‘Seriously what the hell does #Gendrya mean?’_

Hot Pie went onto Facebook and saw that Jon posted a meme about being left in the dark. 

_‘I feel ya buddy’_ Hot Pie thought as he continued to scroll through facebook

He saw a few more people write something and included #Gendrya and it really started to piss him off. 

Finally Hot Pie landed on a picture folder that Gendry posted. Hot Pie’s eyes widened as he stared at the screen in front of him. The first picture was of him and Arya kissing! An other was of the two of them holding hands. Then there was one of them looking into each others eyes and smiling. The folder was full of pictures of the two of them acting like… a couple. 

_‘Holy Shit! They’re dating! That’s what #Gendrya means!_

Hot Pie decided that he had to call Lommy to tell him the news about Arya and Gendry, and also to convince him to get his job back and to not become a doctor. But first, he wanted to write a little message on Facebook. 

**Congratulations Arya and Gendry on successfully  
having a secret relationship for a year and a half.   
I must admit, you had me fooled! #Gendrya **

**Author's Note:**

> I have fifteen chapters planned out so far, but if you have any suggestions about who else I should write, please say who in the comment section :)


End file.
